


on the light up floor

by fir8008



Series: give the bruises out like gifts [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, BNM boys are housemates too, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yuehua boys are flatmates, tornado potatoes and tomatoes move the plot along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: It takes sharing a tornado potato for Woojin to realize what he feels for Hyungseob is more than friendship and a tomato for them to talk about it





	on the light up floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you write a multi chapter fic you didn't plan adequately for and notice characters who fall off the face of your universe, but not gonna lie this is kind of self-indulgent since I love jinseob 
> 
> The beginning of this fic aligns with Chapter Six of "come on skinny love" 
> 
> Title comes from Lorde's "Green Light" (but honestly has very little bearing on anything I just like moody music and my titles to be song lyrics in lapslock)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this!

Woojin hops out of the pan (a frying pan, held aloft by Hyungseob’s gigantic roommate who was poised to strike him dead where he stood) and into the fire (Youngmin hyung’s soccer-mom-ish van and face to face with the man himself, whose eyes are as red as his hair from crying). 

As soon as Woojin clicks his seatbelt, Youngmin shoots him a look that could make babies cry as he whispers, “You are in so much trouble.” 

Woojin slumps down in the passenger seat. The only thing he really hates about living with Youngmin is that Youngmin never fails to make him feel like a little kid who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He likes living with Youngmin usually! Youngmin is reliable like an older brother and knows how to fix anything that breaks in their apartment like a dad, but he’s usually just overbearing like a mom. He’s worse than Woojin’s actual mother, who is loving and caring and everything; she’s overprotective too. The only reason Woojin was allowed to set one toe out of Busan is because Youngmin had studied away from home all through uni and was now even doing his graduate degree out of Busan. If Youngmin would be kind enough to let Woojin live with him, Woojin’s mom had said, she would have no problem with Woojin too leaving Busan. Luckily, Youngmin was looking for roommates and so he and Woojin moved in with Donghyun and Daehwi and the rest was history. 

Woojin liked them too, it was nice to live with people he didn’t go to school with and who were studying different things. Donghyun was like another parent and in his final year of uni was up day and night armed with his guitar writing songs and making music. Daehwi was a first year like him studying English linguistics and Woojin never really knew what Daehwi was talking about academically, but he was still super friendly and good at cooking and baking. So Woojin liked his living arrangement. 

Unless he was in trouble. 

Not that he gets in trouble a lot, Woojin isn’t a bad kid! But when he is accused of being one, the whole house comes down on him. Hard. Or, they try to.

Youngmin parks and Woojin gets out of the car sulking. Donghyun’s waiting by the door and Daehwi is peeking through the window and Woojin had a little headache before but now his head’s pounding outright. Since it’s too late to run back out into traffic and get hit by a car to avoid this confrontation, Woojin resigns himself to his fate as Youngmin’s hand lands on his shoulder and steers him towards the door. 

“You’re back!” Donghyun is still smiling for now, but Woojin knows soon it will disappear. 

“Hi, hyung,” Woojin greets the space by Donghyun as Youngmin ushers him through the door and straight into their sitting room where Daehwi is wavering by the couch. Oh great, he’s even wearing a sweater three sizes too big so he can look even smaller and Woojin will feel worse about making him worry. 

“Sit down,” Youngmin says sternly. It’s an act, the tough guy thing, Woojin knows, but Youngmin is going to keep it up as long as he can before predictably breaking down. 

Woojin sits and Daehwi immediately drops down by his side. Daehwi’s eyes are already misty as he grabs at Woojin’s hand and presses into his side. Woojin sighs. 

“Where were you last night?” Donghyun starts as soon as Youngmin sits down.

“I went to a club with my dance team,” Woojin answers. 

“And the reason you didn’t come home?” Donghyun asks. 

“I lost my phone and couldn’t call you,” Woojin says. “So I stayed at a friend’s place and used his phone when I woke up.” 

“How did you lose your phone?” Youngmin barks. Woojin can see he’s still acting tough but it’s slowly slipping away. 

Woojin stares at the floor. “I was drunk and I don’t remember where I put it.” 

“You were drunk?” Youngmin’s tough guys act completely collapses. “Woojinie…” 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Woojin says hastily. “I didn’t want to come home like that and worry you more!” 

It actually was that bad. Woojin is pretty sure he threw up on Yongbin and got them kicked out of the club and he knows for sure he tripped taking off his sweatpants in Hyungseob’s living room and hit his head on the coffee table falling while Hyungseob laughed at him.

“You have to be quiet,” Hyungseob had shushed him while Woojin was trying to peel off his sweatpants the rest of the way off without getting up from where he landed on the floor. “My housemates will hear you.” 

“They probably already did,” Woojin retorted, successfully getting one leg free. 

Hyungseob snorted. “Guess so. I’m going to my room.” 

“What? You have a room? Why am I stuck on the couch?” 

“I have a roommate. If he sees us he’ll probably kill me,” Hyungseob laughed. “Just because I always complain when Eunki hyung comes over.” 

“Oh, okay,” Woojin had said as he successfully pulled off his sweats. “Good night, Hyungseobie.” 

“Night, Woojinie.” 

Daehwi is shaking his arm with tears in his eyes. “We were so worried! We didn’t know why we hadn’t heard from you! We thought you might’ve been in an accident! We kept calling and you didn’t pick up!” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry for worrying you,” Woojin pulls his arm free so he can squash Daehwi in a hug. Daehwi is snuffling into his side. 

Donghyun’s face is crumpling. “We were more worried because we didn’t hear from you. You said you’d be home.” 

Youngmin is trying and failing to keep his composure. “We don’t want you to feel like you can’t call us even if you’re on the floor drunk. We were so worried about you, Woojinie.” 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Woojin says guiltily as Donghyun barrels into his other side and promptly begins snotting on Woojin’s shoulder. He wants to tell Donghyun to wipe his nose somewhere else since Jung Jung was nice enough to launder Woojin’s fallen clothing but doesn’t because then Youngmin falls onto their group hug and crushes them all in a bigger bear hug and Woojin distinctly feels his ribs breaking under the combined force of his roommates’ love. 

They finally let him up for air after Woojin thinks some brain cells have died from lack of oxygen flow and he just sulks as Youngmin aggressively ruffles his hair. “Don’t scare us like that, Woojin. I was worried sick about you. I wouldn’t know what to tell your mother if something happened to you.” 

Woojin groans. “Hyung, please, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

Woojin spends the rest of the day trapped in his house as Daehwi continues to invade his space and sniffle at him while Donghyun pokes his head into their room and asks if they’re okay - and Woojin wants to know in what situation would they not be okay sitting on Woojin’s bed in the middle of the day but doesn’t ask - and then Youngmin rescues him but not really since all he does is take Woojin to the store so he can get a replacement phone. Youngmin puts a budget limit on him, forcing Woojin to buy some clunky inferior smartphone model that might get him mocked by the middle schoolers he rides the bus to uni with if they saw. 

Woojin sighs when they get back because Donghyun and Daehwi are cooking and Woojin is forced to sit and chop vegetables for them while the two of them talk about music. Youngmin helps too, but he mainly looks over Donghyun’s shoulder and tastes things before going to fix the burned out lightbulb in their bathroom. 

Woojin honestly expected a bigger reaction from all of them, but he guesses that they’ve gotten exhausted from their own dramatics so the only thing that happens is Daehwi pushes into Woojin’s bed and stubbornly refuses to leave. Woojin indulges him because Daehwi’s dramatics are the ones that are most likely to be sincere so he falls asleep with Daehwi curled up at his side. 

 

Things get much worse the following morning, starting with the Youngmin’s seemingly innocuous offer to drive Woojin to campus. It didn’t seem so unreasonable at first, it was Youngmin’s day off and while he usually used it to catch up on his sleep, it wasn’t the first time Youngmin was awake and offering a ride. Woojin hated how crowded his bus could get, so he agreed, hopping into the passenger seat. 

Once they get on the road, things take a turn. 

“You have dance practice, right, Woojinie?” 

“Yeah, I’ll probably be on campus until around seven.” 

“Okay. Hyung will come and pick you up.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, hyung. I may stay late anyway.” 

“I don’t think so, young man.” Youngmin says. “I think we need to reestablish some boundaries after yesterday. So I will come and bring you home from your classes until we can rebuild trust. So if your dance rehearsal goes until seven, I will be there at seven to pick you up.” 

“Hyung,” Woojin whines. “Isn’t that extreme?” 

“As extreme as worrying me half to death?” Youngmin returns. 

Woojin slumps. “I promised I wouldn’t do it again.” 

“If you want to stay later maybe you could get involved in some volunteering around your campus,” Youngmin ignores him. 

“Volunteer? Hyung, I already help my teammates learn choreography why do I need to do more…” 

“I just think it would be a better use of your evenings than drinking yourself into oblivion.” 

“Drinking myself into… hyung, that was my first time drunk!” It was true. Even when the All Back seniors took the new recruits out before, Woojin had soda, wanting to enjoy the atmosphere rather than get wasted. The other day was different. He was on an adrenaline high and too caught up in the mood. It wasn’t a normal thing! 

“I’m too old for a curfew,” Woojin whines when Youngmin remains unmoved. “Mom, please.” 

“Your mother entrusted you to me so I will do what I think I need to so you stay safe.” 

“I was never unsafe,” Woojin protests. “I got carried away but I was always with friends!” 

“Woojinie, I’m not going to debate with you. I will come pick you up tonight. If you want to stay out later, you can look into volunteering around your campus. Otherwise, you are expected in that passenger seat by no later than quarter past seven.” 

Woojin sulks but can’t argue so he lets Youngmin ruffle his hair again and embarrassingly kiss him on the forehead as he hops out of Youngmin’s van and trudges to class. 

His morning class is a dance history class and he slides into the seat beside Hyungseob. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Hyungseob smiles. “How was the rest of your weekend?”

Woojin groans. “My hyung totally freaked out and now I have a curfew. I didn’t even have a curfew when I was in high school.” 

“Ouch,” Hyungseob says sympathetically. “My house was crazy for a little while too. Sorry I was passed out when Seunghyuk tried to kill you. I would’ve explained things to him but he tends to freak out like that. I think Eunki hyung coming over has scarred him too.” Hyungseob looks thoughtful. “Then again, Eunki hyung wasn’t around when I woke up either. He usually hangs around when he stays the night. Guess he had stuff to do.” 

“Maybe. He was there, though. I ran into him in your kitchen.” Woojin says. 

Hyungseob nods thoughtfully. “The fine arts department is holding a fair later,” Hyungseob says casually. “Do you want to check it out together?” 

Woojin blinks. “Oh. Sure thing.” 

Hyungseob smiles at him and turns his attention to the front of the classroom where the professor has begun setting up an ancient projector. 

Woojin doodles through class, letting the history of ballet go in one ear and out the other. Hyungseob is usually nice enough to share notes, and if not him, someone else usually has them and since Woojin is the teaching assistant in first year ballet technique everyone acknowledges this as a fair trade because he’s much nicer than the actual professor. 

When class ends, Hyungseob grabs him by the hand suddenly and pulls him along. “What’s your rush?” Woojin asks as Hyungseob rushes towards the quad. 

“Euiwoong said the food stalls sell out fast and I want to make sure we have all our options open.” Hyungseob flushes suddenly. “Oh, since we both have to watch what we eat for fitness testing, I thought we’d just share and split whatever we get?” 

“Yeah,” Woojin agrees. “That makes the most sense.” 

Hyungseob seems to know where all the food he wants to eat is, because the first stall Hyungseob drags them to is a tornado potato stall. He smiles sheepishly as he buys one with nacho cheese sauce. “I haven’t had one of these in a long time. I gain weight if I eat too much starchy stuff but I thought it’d be okay if we shared.” He holds it out to Woojin. “You can have the first bite.” 

Woojin takes a bite out of the tornado potato. It’s not a great one, he’s had better ones when Daehwi has dragged him around shopping but Hyungseob seems to think all tornado potatoes are equal as he takes a giant bite out of it next. He seems satisfied with it, so Woojin takes little bites when Hyungseob offers it.

Woojin buys them a smoothie since Hyungseob technically paid for (and ate most of) the tornado potato and the student at the stand sticks two curly straws into it. Woojin flushes a little bit, it looks like a couple drink, but Hyungseob stuffs the rest of their tornado potato into his mouth as he fishes his phone out of his pocket to take pictures of their drink. 

“It’s so cute,” Hyungseob says through a mouthful of potato. “Isn’t it, Woojinie?” 

“Yeah,” Woojin is staring at where there’s a smudge of nacho cheese sauce on Hyungseob’s upper lip. Hyungseob licks it off and Woojin is still staring. Hyungseob takes a sip of the smoothie and hands it to Woojin. 

“It’s really good too,” Hyungseob says. 

Woojin nods as he sips from his own straw, still staring. Oh. 

 

When Woojin was in middle school he thought Youngmin was his ideal type. But that had to be normal, right? Youngmin was probably everyone’s ideal type. What was there to not like about Youngmin? He was smart, he was good at dancing, he always helped his parents on the farm without complaining, he brought their neighbors tomatoes as gifts; he was handsome too. So back then Woojin realized he was a little bit different. But Youngmin had a girlfriend when he was in high school and he saw Woojin as another brother anyway. Youngmin, realistically, was also just too old for Woojin. Even so, Youngmin was Woojin’s first real crush.

Then when Woojin was in high school himself he had a crush on a girl and she liked him back but they were both too shy to do anything except she’d come say hi to him when he got out of dance club and he’d blush and say hi to her back. And sometimes if it rained he’d loan her his umbrella and she’d give it back the next sunny day. Once or twice he walked her to her hagwon. But nothing ever happened, with Youngmin or Sohye or anyone else. 

Woojin had trouble plain making friends, finding someone to date was like a big terrifying void that Woojin had no idea how to approach. He joined clubs and teams to make it easier and All Back had been good for opening way too many lines of communication with way too many people and Hyungseob dragged him to any and all student mixers because it was technically Hyungseob’s first semester and he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

So Woojin found himself gravitating towards Hyungseob naturally, and they fell into a rhythm together. They hung out outside of class, they went to All Back practices, they stayed late to practice more; they sat next to each other in the lectures they shared. So that would explain why Woojin suddenly found himself developing a crush on Hyungseob, right?

“...is my name in your phone really ‘Poojin?’” Woojin is staring at Hyungseob’s phone screen that he quickly covers. 

“It’s because I typed your name really fast and it happened like that.” Hyungseob’s face is red. “I swear I was trying to write ‘P Woojin!’” 

“Okay,” Woojin shrugs. “I guess I’m… Poojin.” 

That counted as a pet name, right? 

 

When Woojin sees Yongbin he has half an urge to throw himself on the floor and hide because the last time he saw Yongbin he looked up at him, thought he really did have a perfect godly nose, and then blew chunks all over Yongbin’s white jacket. 

Unfortunately, Woojin can’t act on this urge because Hyungseob is with him, and Hyungseob is that person who would ask who Woojin was trying to avoid while Woojin was trying to avoid them. 

“Yongbin hyung!” Hyungseob has to wave at him across the library cafe and Yongbin waves back and begins walking over. 

“Hey,” Yongbin says. “How have you two been?” 

“Great!” Hyungseob answers. He is clearly only speaking for himself. “How’s your final acting project?” 

“Awful!” Yongbin replies with a grin. “I know you know a certain someone named Ong Seungwoo who dropped out of my group to dance with his heterosexual or homosexual life partner - I don’t know him well enough to know which one - Kang Daniel and your group so it’s been a big mess! But that’s theater with second years for you!” 

“I’m so sorry!” Woojin blurts. 

“Why? Did you tell Ong to join your dance group?” 

“No! At the club! I’m so sorry! I threw up on you! I’m so sorry! I’ll replace your jacket!” 

Yongbin is laughing at him. This is mortifying. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I bought that jacket for the competition. It’s no big deal.” He ruffles Woojin’s hair. “Don’t you worry about that.” 

Woojin nods but he’s still dying of embarrassment. It only gets worse when Yongbin leaves and Hyungseob starts giggling at him. “I almost forgot you did that.” 

“Well I didn’t!” Woojin cries. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

Hyungseob rubs his arm. “Sorry,” he smiles. “Do you want me to buy you a soda and then we’ll go study for dance history?” 

Woojin nods. “Yes, please.” 

 

Dance practices for the end of year showcase are different from All Back dance practices because Woojin isn’t really in charge, not that he minds, but Daniel - though he looks like a rough and tumble Busan man - is about as tough as a warm marshmallow. Taehyun hyung at least had strong opinions that led to him and Woojin butting heads but Daniel is a people pleaser and so he kind of lets Woojin and Kim Samuel do choreography passages while doing his own. This wouldn’t theoretically be a problem if they had the same kind of dance background, but every time the choreographer changes, the style does too. So to Woojin, it’s a bit of a shambles. 

Hyungseob is nice and supportive, saying it’ll definitely come together. “We could be in Eunki hyung’s position,” he says with a smile. “His group hasn’t even started rehearsals yet.” 

“Really? Isn’t that risky?” 

Hyungseob shrugs. “Maybe. But he’s a strong choreographer, maybe they won’t need as much time as us.”

“Woojin ah,” Daniel walks up to them. “I heard you were looking to do some volunteering work?” 

Hyungseob leans over to whisper, “Is there a secret Busan chat line?” 

Woojin pushes Hyungseob away. “Yeah, I was. Do you know of something?” 

Daniel rubs the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly volunteering? But one of my friends in the music department needs a dance teacher. He’s auditioning for an entertainment company but has never danced before. I’d do it myself but his free periods are the same time as my classes. Can I give you his number?” 

“Sure, hyung, thanks a lot.” 

 

Woojin hangs out with Hyungseob so much, he gradually starts hanging out with Hyungseob’s housemates and that’s how he finds himself eating candied strawberries at an international students open house on a Saturday. Hyungseob was the only person who wanted to go while Justin, the only international student, wanted to go the least. 

“Don’t you want to meet more Chinese students?” Hyungseob had asked as he led them forcibly down the hall. 

“I live in China,” Justin deadpanned. “I have met many Chinese students. It is somehow like I left China to meet people other than Chinese students.” 

“We’re really going to find Seunghyuk a Chinese tutor,” Euiwoong whispered to Woojin. “Justin refuses to do it and Jung Jung hyung is too busy.” 

“We’re really going to find Seunghyuk a boyfriend,” Justin yelled over his shoulder. 

“We are not!” Seunghyuk, the giant frying pan wielding maniac, whined. 

What they were actually there for was lost on Woojin as Hyungseob handed him a stick of candied strawberries asking if he wanted to split them. Woojin agreed and Justin had muttered something that Woojin couldn’t quite catch but Hyungseob’s cheeks reddened as he whipped around to smack Justin on the shoulder. 

“What’d he say?” Woojin asks as he tries to loosen hardened sugar from the backs of his teeth. 

“Nothing,” Hyungseob says, smoothing down his hair. “How are the strawberries?” 

“Really sweet,” Woojin says. “Have one.” 

Hyungseob slides one off the skewer. “Wow, that is sweet.” 

“It’s like they’re coated in sugar or something,” Euiwoong mutters. 

“Be nice,” Hyungseob huffs. “Why? Do you want one too?” 

“No, I don’t really want cavities, thanks.” Euiwoong declines, licking his teeth.

Hyungseob makes a face at him as he eats another strawberry. 

“Aren’t you minding your weight?” Justin asks. 

“Aren’t you minding your own business?” Hyungseob snaps. 

“Be nice,” Seunghyuk sighs. “You just told Euiwoong to be nice.” 

Hyungseob just sulks as he jams another strawberry into his mouth and Woojin just can’t believe Hyungseob can still eat them. Woojin’s still trying to get sugar off his snaggletooth. Oh, and he’s staring at Hyungseob like an idiot again. 

 

Woojin likes the people he lives with but in this scenario, they’re useless to him. 

How do you confess to someone? 

Donghyun would say he’d play a love song on his guitar. Daehwi would say he’d play a love song on the piano. Youngmin would say he’d just be straightforward and honest. 

Woojin can’t play instruments and is way too shy. 

His housemates are totally useless to him. 

 

Teaching Kim Jaehwan how to dance counts as volunteering to Youngmin, so Woojin is off the hook. Jaehwan kept thanking him continuously for teaching him, but Woojin was really the thankful one. 

Jaehwan isn’t as bad as Daniel made it seem. For someone who has never danced before, Woojin is impressed. He just seems to lack confidence so Woojin is as patient as possible and gives lots of praise to keep Jaehwan from getting discouraged. 

“What kind of music do you do?” Woojin asks one day when they’re done practicing. 

“I play guitar and sing,” Jaehwan replies. “But I’m majoring in voice.” 

“That’s cool. One of my housemates also plays guitar. He’s studying composition though.” 

“Oh, that’s cool too.” Jaehwan picks up his bag. “Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know first years can be really busy.” 

“It’s nothing,” Woojin says. “I had the time and I was looking for a volunteering opportunity. I’m glad Daniel hyung put us in contact.” 

“You’re a good kid, Woojin.” Jaehwan waves at him as he leaves. 

Hyungseob sticks his head into the studio a moment later. “Hey, Woojinie.” 

“Oh, hi, Hyungseobie. What’s up?” 

Hyungseob shrugs. It seems a bit shy. “I was wondering if you ate yet.” 

“Oh, I haven’t. I came right from my last class.” 

“Oh, well since you didn’t, I wondered if you wanted to go grab dinner with me?” Hyungseob suddenly reddens. “Only because the rest of my housemates went out to a new place without me and they said it was really good and if you haven’t eaten yet…” 

“Sounds great!” Woojin says quickly, stuffing his things into his bag. “I just need a minute.” 

The place they go to is fancier than Woojin expected, and he feels out of place in sweatpants but they sit at one of the outdoor tables and try each other’s food. Hyungseob insists on paying since he asked Woojin to go with him and though Woojin protests, Hyungseob eventually wins out and picks up the check. It feels oddly like a date to Woojin but maybe it’s just him thinking too much. 

 

Rather, Woojin wishes it were him thinking too much about it, because other people have noticed it. 

“Can I ask you, like, a personal question?” 

No question that starts that way can end well, so Woojin just swallows his own saliva and says, “Uh, sure?” 

“Are you and Hyungseobie, like, an item?” 

Had Woojin not swallowed his saliva, he surely would’ve choked on it. “What do you mean?” he sputters. 

Daniel has the decency to look a little sheepish. “I don’t mean anything by it, it’s totally cool if you are, I was just curious that’s all. You always spend time together.” 

“We’re just really good friends,” Woojin says, feeling the heat rising in his face. 

“That’s cool too,” Daniel says. “I was honestly just wondering. Sorry if that was awkward or invasive or anything.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine, I was just a little surprised,” Woojin hopes his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is. 

Daniel moves on. “Oh, I saw Jaehwan and he says you’re a great teacher. Thanks for helping him out.” 

“Oh, no problem, I’m happy to help,” Woojin says quickly. Wow he needs to stop blushing and his heart really needs to slow down. 

 

“Hyung?” Woojin asks the cabinet. 

“Yeah?” Youngmin is crouched in front of their fridge carefully lining up tomatoes in their produce drawer. This happens every time Youngmin visits home. 

“Let’s suppose I had a friend,” Woojin begins. “And we’re really close. But the dynamic is changing? I thought we were just friends but lately it seems like there’s more to it? But I’m not sure?” 

“I guess it all depends on whether or not you want it to be more,” Youngmin says. “If you want it to be more, you should probably say something before your behavior changes obviously. If not, then don’t fixate on it, I guess.” Woojin can tell Youngmin’s looking at him now. “Why? Is there someone like that?” 

“Yeah?” Woojin says. “I just really don’t know.” 

“Well,” Youngmin shuts the fridge. “You could wait a bit more and see how things develop.” Woojin can hear him stand. “By the way, you should take some of these to your friend’s dorm. They won’t fit in the fridge.” 

Woojin turns and Youngmin is patting a small box of tomatoes. 

“Yeah, I definitely will, hyung.” 

 

“Woojinie!” Jung Jung’s smile is blinding, Woojin thinks. Like if there was ever a power outage Jung Jung could probably keep his own dorm lit with just the strength and sunshine in his smile. “It’s so nice to see you!” 

“Nice to see you too, hyung.” Woojin holds out the box of Youngmin’s tomatoes. “These are from my hyung. It’s a belated thank you for having me over a while ago. They’re fresh from his family’s farm.” 

“How nice!” Jung Jung ushers him inside and takes the box. “Kids, Woojin’s hyung gave us a present.” 

Everyone seems interested in the tomatoes and Woojin feels an odd sense of pride in them. He picks one out of the box, polishes it on his sleeve, and bites into it. Hyungseob’s staring at him. “What?” 

“Do you usually eat them like apples?” Hyungseob asks. His big eyes are full of amazement. 

Woojin flushes. “Yeah, Youngmin hyung eats them like this too.” 

Hyungseob nods with some kind of determination as he tries to copy Woojin but he just gets tomato seeds all over his face. 

“Oh you got some…” Woojin goes to wipe Hyungseob’s face but when they make eye contact Woojin just kind of freezes and they keep staring into one another’s eyes and wow who turns on the heat at this time in late spring that seems silly. 

Woojin is literally bumped out of his reverie by Justin reaching over him and grabbing a tomato that he promises to not throw at Euiwoong because that’d be a waste of food and Woojin just keeps blinking stupidly with his hand outstretched and Hyungseob just blinks back. 

“I…” Hyungseob says. “I think we might need to talk.”

“I think so too,” Woojin repeats dumbly. 

“Jung Jung hyung, Woojin and I are going for a walk,” Hyungseob says. 

“Okay,” Jung Jung replies. “Hey! Leave some tomatoes. I want to give one to Eunki!” 

Woojin follows Hyungseob out of the dorm and they walk in silence for a bit until Hyungseob stops in front of him and turns around so they’re face to face. 

“I think I like you,” Hyungseob declares with his face pink. 

“I think I like you too,” Woojin stammers. 

Hyungseob suddenly pulls him into a hug and Woojin returns it and it feels like they’re going to crush each other’s ribs considering how tightly they’re embracing. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Hyungseob says to Woojin’s shoulder. “I was worried you wouldn’t like me back.” 

“I didn’t know either,” Woojin agrees. “I was so nervous I didn’t know how to approach you.” 

They pull away from their hug just to quickly intertwine their fingers and keep walking while swinging their hands back and forth. 

 

Woojin thinks the waiter at the cafe he takes Hyungseob to looks uncomfortably familiar but Hyungseob doesn’t seem to think so as he orders the biggest milkshake the place has to offer and asks for two straws. The waiter smiles at them knowingly and Woojin looks away hastily as Hyungseob smiles back serenely. 

“But doesn’t he look familiar?” Woojin asks when the waiter leaves to get their order. “Isn’t he one of Eunki hyung’s friends?” 

“I don’t know,” Hyungseob shrugs. “Maybe?" 

Woojin cranes his neck to stare at the waiter. There’s just something familiar about him, but Woojin can’t place his finger on it. 

Woojin guesses it doesn’t really matter as the waiter comes back with their milkshake and a smile. Woojin is far more worried about telling his own hyungs and Daehwi and how Woojin will soon be obligated to introduce Hyungseob to them. It gives him butterflies, but Hyungseob doesn’t seem worried at all since he insists they tell his housemates first because apparently they all had a suspicion that they were crushing on each other this whole time. Woojin just blushes and slurps on his straw wondering just how obvious he was. 

 

“I like your snaggletooth.”

“I like your eyes.” 

“I like how you’re so patient.” 

“I like how you’re so positive.” 

“I like how you’re both going to shut the fuck up before I vomit.” 

In the darkness, Woojin hears Hyungseob throw something and hears it make contact with Justin who cries out in pain and starts cursing hotly under his breath. Woojin muffles his laughter in Hyungseob’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Youngmin’s doing it again. “Our Woojinie is so shy, I always worry about him meeting people and making friends. I’m so glad he met someone so nice! Oh but you two look so cute together too. Woojinie get back here I want to take a picture and send it to your mom!” 

Woojin feels a little bad for abandoning Hyungseob in front of Youngmin and Donghyun but everything they do is too mortifying for Woojin to take. Daehwi is in the kitchen, watching a batch of cupcakes bake. He squats in front of the oven with Daehwi and groans. “The hyungs are so embarrassing.” 

“But that’s how you know they’re sincere,” Daehwi says. 

“At least they’re not telling him if he breaks my heart they’ll break his legs or something,” Woojin mutters. 

“Of course not,” Daehwi says brightly. “That’s my job!” 

Woojin stares. “Daehwi! That… that’s not funny!” 

Daehwi laughs. “Sorry, sorry, oh Woojinie hyung don’t look like that, it was a joke, Daehwi is sorry.” Daehwi throws his arms around Woojin and keeps laughing even as Woojin remains shell shocked. 

Hyungseob walks into the kitchen and crouches beside them. “Wow, those smell really good,” he says, blissfully unaware of the conversation Woojin and Daehwi have just had. 

“Thanks!” Daehwi says cheerfully. “I hope they taste good too.”

“I’m sure they will,” Hyungseob smiles. 

“Why don’t you three get up off the floor and help set the table?” Donghyun suggests. “Unless you just want to eat dinner down there.” 

“Sure thing, hyung,” Daehwi hops to his feet. 

Woojin rises and extends his hand to Hyungseob, who takes it and Woojin pulls him to his feet. Hyungseob bumps against his side and quickly pecks Woojin on the cheek. Woojin barely feels it but he knows it happened because his face splits into a huge grin that won’t go away and Hyungseob just smiles at him shyly. 

Woojin smiles back and gives Hyungseob’s hand a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss jinseob. pink sausage team? idk her i only know jinseob.
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @jy_kim8008 and watch me not have any idea how to use social media platforms as i expose myself as the 1000 year old mountain goat i am inside (it's actually probably less interesting than that i really have no idea how to use twitter y did i make one)


End file.
